Are You Out of Your Mind!
by Agonizing Darkness
Summary: Edward is not himself. Bella is not a vampire, but has some some powers. Read and Review. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Agonizing Darkness here! First Twilight story so please do not be too harsh when you flame. I am a sensitive person…. –looks around to see if anyone's buying it- No? Fine…. On with the story…. **

**By the way, Bella is not a vampire, she just has the abnormalities.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN OTHER TRADEMARKED OR COPYRIGHTED ITEMS MENTIONED. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

I kicked a stone as I walked to my house. I was in Forks, as usual, for the _meantime_. The leaves of the trees along the path that I was walking to were light yellow, some red, some brown. These trees were very tall, about over 40 feet. I shivered the wind of autumn catching up to me. I pulled my jacket closer to me, and began to walk faster, in a hurry to curl up under the covers, to drink some hot chocolate with marshmallows. But most of all, I rushed to get to my husband, Edward Cullen. That's right; husband.

I opened the door, looking at the scene before me. The lights were dim, furniture moved, TV off. Something was wrong. Edward was not here. He usually is. Where could he possibly be?! I ran to our room, the door bursting open. I saw nothing here. No note, nothing. Oh no, where is Renesmee?! I ran into my daughter's room. She was there in her bed. She, at the moment, looked like a 6 year old. She was curled up in the corner of her bed, huddling and what seemed to be hiding, under her blanket.

"…Renesmee?" I called, worried. " Honey, what's wrong?" I softly said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"…Mommy?" She asked, terrified to look up.

"Yes Baby, Mommy's here! Where's Daddy?"

She cringed when I said this. What had happened during my walk? What was going on? Where was Edward and why was my daughter so traumatized?! I couldn't think of a way to know what happened, and then Renesmee put her hand on my face.

I saw Edward come home. He was angry. He glared at me! Technically, it was Renesmee. He shut the door angrily causing it to make a big _boom_! She cringed. She looked around, looking for what he was angry at. Edward sniffed the air, his nose wrinkled in disgust. He walked over to her. She cried out as he picked her up. He sniffed her, and snarled. He put her down roughly, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I gasped and picked my daughter up. She cried silently into my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok… Daddy was just not himself…" I told her, "go get dressed; we'll go see Alice to find out what's up."

"Yes, Mommy," she replied, slowly walking to her dresser.

I decided to call Alice to see if we could come over.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Alice, listen, Edward traumatized Renesmee today. Can we come over?" I asked, my tone having sadness in it.

"Yeah, hurry if it's important. I was about to go shopping."

Alice opened the door to her house. Esme had gotten her one for her birthday. When she saw the look on Renesmee's face, she froze.

"Is it that bad?" she asked. We nodded sadly, as she let us into her house. We went into the living room.

"So…. What happened?" Alice asked, now wanting to listen to the story. Renesmee put her hands on Alice's face to show her the story. Shock was written across her face.

"What….? Why…? Why would he…?" For once in her life, Alice was lost for words.

"… Exactly! I asked myself those questions. I don't understand… Maybe it was something that happened this day…" I said, thoughtfully. Renesmee appeared to be lost in thought too.

"Could it possibly be…?" Alice asked herself.

"What, what is it?" I asked, frantic for an answer.

"Today is the day… His parents died… Well, today was his mother's death…" She said, shaking her head.

I gasped, a wave of emotion suddenly rushing through me, an involuntary tear running down my face. I looked at the ring on my left ring finger; Edward's mother's ring.

"How do I find him, Alice, you've got to help me!" I exclaimed, completely upset.

"I can't go to help find him, but…" Alice cut off, her face going blank, staring into the distance.

"What, what are you seeing?! Alice!!" I yelled.

Alice snapped back into reality.

"What, what did you see?" I asked, softer this time.

"Edward… H-He was… Killing Jake…" Alice stuttered.

I gaped. Renesmee gasped beside me gasped. I almost forgot she was there. The look on her face made me even more upset. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Her lips quivering, and pouting, her nose sniffling, and her eyes, her beautiful eyes, filled with tears.

"I'll see you later Alice! I'm going after Edward!" I yelled, running out the door with my vampire speed. Luckily, Renesmee had it too.

**Edward's POV**

"Let's talk this over man, I'll change, I can stop! I swear!" Jacob yelled, shielding his face with his arms.

I glared at him, holding the knife up.

"You will pay for ever touching my Bella." I said, with a killer intent.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, obviously grasping. Why he did not protect himself, I did not know. Maybe he hated life; just maybe I can put him out of his misery. After all, werewolves are so much easier to kill than vampires. I had broken the treaty by coming here but I did not care. I was far too set off to care about anything. This should have brought me pleasure. This; Jacob squirming, begging for his life, it should make me happy, but it isn't. Maybe the satisfaction of killing him will make me feel at ease. I raised the knife, and slashed it through someone's pale skin?!

"Bella," Jacob yelled, "you monster!" He yelled this supposed insult towards me.

"Bella you idiot," I stated coldly.

**Bella's POV**

_Is this supposed to hurt? _I thought to myself, _because it does…_ Everything faded at that time. The last thing I heard was Renesmee's cry.

* * *

**Now what exactly is wrong with Edward? I won't tell. His motivation to kill Jacob was normal. But what exactly made him snap? You'll find out if you review. J Pretty please with a cookie on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agonizing Darkness is back! With a new chapter! Yes, Edward's behavior scared me too. But something had to happen… Enjoy, or not…**

**But the speed I just added in for fun- it's a story ******

**&&, there's a POV from a special one ******

_Alice's visions_

**Author Notes**

Emphasis

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt a shock tingle my body. I was falling in the darkness, nothing surrounding me. I know I'll eventually hit the ground. The sensational tingling of falling was intoxicating my body. I closed my eyes, a tear falling up my face. Was this a dream? How did I get here? When did this happen? Where's Renesmee? Is she okay? I began to panic. My eyes opened and widened as, at the bottom of the dark pit, I saw light. It was not a soothing light, it was a dangerous light. Then I noticed it. I noticed it was _fire_. I had to get out. I tried to grasp the sides of anything around me, but nothing! There were no sides of where I was falling. There was just darkness, and the glowing light of the fire below me. As I got closer, I said my goodbyes. Then I opened my mouth, and screamed.

**Alice's POV**

Bella and I weren't in Jake's house, but we were in the hospital part of Carlisle and Esme's house and she was screaming, screaming as if her life depended on it. I grabbed her shoulders and almost screamed myself; her skin was burning hot. I started to shake her.

"Bella," I screamed, "Bella! You have to wake up! Please!"

Suddenly, her screaming halted, and she slowly, but carefully opened her eyes. I gasped as she snapped at me, her teeth clashing. I looked at her eyes- blood red. What was going on? Her eyes aren't supposed to look like this! Why was she attacking me? Her appearance did not change other than her eyes, but I still worried about this.

"Mommy," Renesmee appeared at my side, "Mommy!"

With that, she began to cry. By 'she', I mean Renesmee. Bella looked at Renesmee and stopped thrashing. She was strapped down because she thrashed in her sleep, but now she stopped. Her eyes turned soft amber again as she lay her head down on her pillow. I held Renesmee back as she spoke.

"Alice," she said, "what happened?"

I was too shocked to answer. My eyes saw another vision. This time, much, much, worse.

_Edward was crying. Wait, crying?! That's not right. He was in Renesmee's room._

"_I can't do anything right anymore!" He groaned, hitting his head against the wall several times._

_He sighed as a tear fell down his face._

_"I just wanted to rid her of her greatest pain, but that put her __in__ pain!"_

_He slammed his fists on a table, breaking it. Then he heard it- the ruffle of someone behind him. He turned around, and saw the gun._

"Alice!!"

I was snapped out of my vision. Bella had calmed down, but was looking at me as if she was worried. She had Renesmee in her arms. Her eyes had turned back to normal. This was a new mystery, but we had bigger problems right now.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had told me what she had seen. My first reaction was screaming. Then tears ran down my eyes. Then I tried to get up, and failed, the knife wound being too serious to be let out of the hospital, but I was dizzy too. The knife wound had gone in way too deep. It hit my lower back, not touching my kidneys, and just barely missing my spine. I wanted, no, needed to get to Edward. That's when Renesmee jumped out of my arms, and ran out of the hospital doors.

**Renesmee's POV**

Mommy was crying, and from what I could tell, it was Daddy's fault. I was upset. I ran out of the hospital doors to go find Daddy, and Alice already told me that Daddy was at home. I ran as fast as my short legs carried me, and, I think, I ran as fast as Mommy! But putting that aside, I walked up to the back door of my home. I silently opened the door, and crept inside the house. I silently stalked into my room, to see someone holding a gun to Daddy's head. Daddy was on the floor crying. Before the man could pull the trigger, I pounced on him. He grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall.

"…Renesmee!"

Daddy was crying harder now.

"Now just because you couldn't just be quiet, I'll kill your daughter right in front of you. Now, sweetie, do you want a slow, painful death, so you can see your father in pain, or a quick, painless death, so your father's tears will mix with your blood?" The killer said in a huff.

I cried out as he pulled my hair.

"You didn't answer; slow and painful, or quick and painless. Answer me now," He said again.

I didn't know what to say, better yet think. My mind was whirring, but everything was a blur. My head was hurting from where he was pulling. That didn't help. He was also screaming, that just made my head hurt worse. What could I do? I could run, but that would leave Daddy vulnerable. I could attack, but the man had a gun! I don't understand what to do.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, slapping my face.

I screamed at the contact and, without thinking, jumped at him and bit his neck as hard as I could. He started bleeding, but I knew that was not enough. I bit that hard to every accessible skin. He soon was bleeding so much, I was sure he would die. But he then raised the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee… Renesmee! Where was she?! I didn't think. I just ran to the house, yanked the door open and gasped at the scene. I cried out at the stench of blood. I saw a man holding a gun to my daughter's head, my husband on the floor, and blood everywhere. I punched the man in the face and took the gun away from him. I smashed his nose in and gave him to the police, who were, surprisingly here already.

"…Mommy!" Renesmee yelled. Her tear-stained cheeks were immediately filled with joy.

The ambulance arrived to take Edward away. He had extreme wounds. He had 3 gunshot wounds, 2 deep knife cuts, and 5 bruises. He lost so much blood. I rode in the back of the ambulance to the hospital, wondering if he would survive. Usually, I'd been so sure of things. So then I was happy. But now, I'm numb, and I can't feel a thing. I guess it's good though. If he doesn't make it, it'll be easier to comfort Renesmee.

WHAT AM I SAYING?! If he dies, I'll have no reason to live! He's one of the people I simply cannot live without, and I've made that clear! What is wrong with me?!

"Edward," I said, "EDWARD!!"

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

The heart monitor was one line.. Was he gone? This time... for good?

* * *

**I want to see what you guys think before posting a new one; because SOME people only put this on story alert. I want you to review this story. Without feedback, I wouldn't know what you would like in this story. So help me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Agonizing Darkness here (again)! I only got 2 reviews… People, what the heck?! This is my last chapter for this story until reviews hit 10 (which shouldn't be hard). I'm not being selfish, I just need feedback and to know what you guys think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER TRADEMARKED OR COPYRIGHTED ITEM DISPLAYED IN THIS STORY.**

**Author's Note**

_Alice's Visions_

Emphasis

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Who was the man holding the gun? It couldn't have been Jacob- he imprinted on my daughter, he wouldn't hurt her. At this thought, my temper flared. But who was the guy that was charged for attempted murder? Who was he? The police couldn't identify him- his face was so messed up from me elbowing him in the face, punching him, and whatever else I did. He would not talk at all. The police just threw him in jail. I hope he stays there.

Renesmee was terrified. She is crying in my arms now. She showed me what she saw and my temper flared even more when he slapped her. I don't know what to think right now.

The heart monitor was faulty, so when the line went flat, he was still alive. I cried out of happiness when I found this out. I kissed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, not wide, but just enough so I could see the beautiful amber. I sighed as he whispered my name.

"…Bella…"

I rested my head next to his.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"How can I be, I'm in the hospital," he joked.

Then he smiled that crooked smile that I loved. I shushed him.

"You should get some sleep," I said, and with that, I kissed him and fell asleep.

**Alice's POV**

"Don't do this! You'll regret it!" I yelled to the gunman- yes he was in my home.

I didn't see him because I was sleeping. How could I be so stupid?! The gunman held the gun to my temple, and pulled the trigger. My eyes squeezed shut.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the feel of my phone vibrating; it was Alice.

"Hello," I answered. I heard gagging in the background.

"Bella," a rough voice stated.

My eyes widened. This was the gunman!

"Don't you dare call 911. That is, if you value your dear friend's life."

With this, he put Alice on the phone.

"B-B-Bella… H-H-He's going to kill me!"

"Stay calm.. I'll be there soon," I whispered the last part.

A gunshot was heard and Alice shrieked.

"ALICE!!" I screamed. But it was no use. The phone had hung up.

I ran to Alice's house, tears falling down my cheeks. I busted the door open with my feet and held a knife to the gunman's throat.

"Who. Are. You," I said in a threatening voice.

"You wouldn't," the gunman said, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you want to try me?!" I yelled at him, pressing the knife closer to his neck.

He dropped the gun,

I called 911.

The war begun,

eternal battles waiting to be fought.

Blood cannot be bought,

And if it could,

It would've already been bought.

Then the world faded.

Cops swarming left right,

My eyes shut tight.

Doctors rushing in,

All I can say is

"let it begin."

* * *

**Do you like the ending? I do. I did that in a few minutes. I didn't think, just wrote J**

**Haha, please review.**

**I'm writing a new story (Twilight of course) and I hope you guys enjoy that?**


End file.
